Shattered From Within
by VicMonCy
Summary: subject to change,. i'll just update this soon
1. Mikan's little changes

SHATTERED FROM WITHIN

SHATTERED FROM WITHIN

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1: Little Changes from Mikan

The rain was pouring heavily as a brunette was staring at it blankly… her mind was drifting to a person whom she values and definitely became a part of her not so long ago… she suddenly broke out in trance when a thud was heard from the door.

THUD THUD THUD

'Come in' was her reply not averting her gaze from the window….

She then smiles when a familiar baritone spoke 'SURPRISE!!'he said ' How is my precious doing??'

'Dad!!' she said while running to him 'When did you arrive home?' she happily stated.

'Just a few seconds ago, I just wanted to surprise my precious!!'

'Yah… your successful dad… you did surprise me' she said now hugging her father. Mikan then noticed he was carrying something he hid in his back

'Dad did you bought me something?' she asked excitedly

Her Dad then handed her a small box which made the brunette hold still, she didn't budge nor speak somehow she didn't know how to feel…

_A Month Later_

'Good thing nobody's here' She thought 'maybe they're still in their homes right now for tonight is New Years Eve' she then sat on her most favorite spot, the Sakura Tree, hugging her knees trying to hold back the tears that was threatening to flow 'Why is this happening to me… Kami-sama why? 'Tears flowing from her eyes .

'Oi Idiot, why are you crying? ' she stated while bending in front of her, handing her a handkerchief 'Here…' But Mikan just continued crying 'Mikan…' This however stopped Mikan and when she opened her eyes something happened shock her more… Hotaru was hugging her.

'Hotaru…' she then began crying once more.

'Ssshhh' Even though Hotaru was shocked she couldn't bare the fact that the girl who'd always smile despite of strong adversities is now crying in front of her in reasons she didn't know and she wanted to find out…. But it seems the best thing for her to do is to comfort her and stay with her.

'Baka why are you crying ha? It makes you look more ugly than usual' she smirked.

'What!! I thought you were my friend!!' now facing her, sobbing.

'Idiot, I just wanted to know why the face…' she said.

'Nothing' she then stands up and smiled again dragging Hotaru.

'Hey where are we going baka?' she ask.

'Stop asking and just follow me' she answered while smiling…

'Here we are' They then stop in front of the bus, still holding Hotaru's hand 'We are going to Central town today!' she then let go and took a step inside but pauses when she noticed Hotaru isn't moving from his last spot 'Hotaru? Are you going or not?' she asked.

She then noticed he was staring at the brunette too long then make its way inside.

--0-0-0-0--

'Good Morning Everyone' the brunette greeted ' I miss you all so much!!' she then flash them her trademark…. Her SMILE.

'Good Morning too…' all of her classmates replied then halted when they've noticed that she wore her hair down 'Mikan… we've miss you too' well, all except for the Genius Imai Hotaru and the so-called prodigy Natsume Hyuuga. But they too noticed this change.

Mikan then approach as expected, an act that everyone knows, she then runs to her one and only best friend, the famous, the genius, the one and only Ice Queen Miss Imai Hotaru. Surprisingly Mikan stopped few centimeters from her… she knew well enough from that glare and the sight of the Super-Duper-Mega-Ultra-New-And-Improve Baka Baka Gun that she mustn't go any further more importantly hug her or else you-know-what will happen!!

'Hehe Good morning Hotaru and Happy New Year! ' she gulp but was shocked when Hotaru put down her right hand which was holding the you-know-what and replied 'Happy New Year to you too baka' Though her ever so stoic face doesn't show it Mikan knew she missed her… she then hug her best friend. Everyone sweat drop.

She then walk through her seat and greeted her seatmates 'hello Ruka-pyon Morning Natsume'

'Hello too Mikan' Ruka responded

'Hn' was all Natsume could say.

'Same as usual' she thought as she sat on her seat next to Natsume, which was then again putting his feet on the table with a manga covering his face. Looking as if not minding anything when he was secretly staring at the brunette, 'So she really did put her hair down, finally… She'd change and by that change she becomes prettier and smarter too' he smiled inwardly but stopped for he noticed that it wasn't the same old smile that he used to see, the smile that could transform even the most cold-hearted person into someone who could care and love… 'Something is definitely wrong… something must have happen…but why is she like this? Why would she hide something? Why is she faking everything when it's not usual for her to do so?'


	2. the new guy in town

SHATTERED FROM WITHIN

Chapter 2: The new guy in town

MIKANS POV

I opened my diary and read a piece of paper that was clipped on it. I couldn't really understand everything that's been said and couldn't quite figure the hidden messages that the sender would want to convey to me. Life is so unfair, I wrote in my diary as I was lying on the bed… They've said that what you get is what you deserve…I then lift up my hand and shed the tears that are now flowing. So is this what I deserve?? How could that be?? Am I really that blind? How could have I not noticed that everything is just pure play, a lie!!

I stopped when the bell rang signifying that it was already dinner and must go down. I heave a sigh and close my diary then look at the mirror to fix my now soaked face "I must go now, Mikan Smile? Everyone is expecting you to smile." A reminder to myself before I live so that no one would noticed I, I then managed to smile, though not as vibrantly as before. "I'll show you I'm not affected!" I said to no one in particular while exiting my room.

"Mikan in here!!" my pink-haired friend then calls out. I was scanning the dining area the whole time to look for them and there they were. Thanks to Anna who just called me. They were at the center part of the room looking enthusiastic and jolly. I smiled seeing them have fun. "Hi guys… Gomen for being late" I sighed.

"Were have you been Mikan-chan?" Inchou asked standing "In my room. How about you? Are you going anywhere?" I responded trying to change the topic, "Yah, I still have to finish our assignment in literature, so ja ne for now!" I felt relieve he didn't chorus asking why. "Bye!" I said along with everyone.

"Mikan I already got your food for you, thought it was a good idea for you not to line-up anymore cause I think everyone is in the room today" Ruka spoke noticing that I was about to question who's food was on the table I said my thanks and he just nod and continues "You knew what's the reason for all this ruckus?" I didn't and gestured him so.

Hotaru rolls and place her laptop on the table and eyed on everyone a read-and-you'll-know look so everyone then neared the laptop and read "The ever so handsome heartthrob would be singing in the school cafeteria today at 8 in the evening" Was written on the website of the school newsletter. For rather than printing it the school body decided to just publish it online.

"Oh my gosh, Akimoto is singing?" Sumire squealed at loud "Guys let's watch it!" speaking standing up with right hand raised and closed forming into a fist as if ready to recite something "Who's he?" I interrupted and she just glared at me, disbelief was evident in her expression.

"God Mikan are you sick?" Sumire was shocked "You really don't know him? How could you?" then continued realizing that I was just telling the truth "You could at least do some research" She advised "Oh I'm sorry Permy I forgot to do so please do remind me about that" I responded sarcastically.

She was annoyed and she rolled her eyes, and I felt amuse because until now she still hates me for calling her Permy. "You, I told you not to call me that… It doesn't fit me and-" I thought it would go on and on but suddenly she stopped.

"Ooohhh my" I looked at where she was yelling at. It was a guy a lot like my age, he was handsome and I noticed that it wasn't only me looking at him but the whole populace. Yah it's official, his the guy everyone is anxious about.

"Bye guys" I shouted, knowing that the gang has there eyes fixed on Akimoto. I didn't expect a reply so I head on but I stopped as I heard Nonoko say in almost a whisper my name… I look at her and noticed that it wasn't just Nonoko gazing at me but everybody in the room! I stared at Sumire and she stared back gesturing me to look at the back and that's what I did. I turn around and saw a guy about 3 inch higher than me wearing the most friendly smile I'd ever seen. However his smile reminds me of something or rather someone so familiar and I couldn't help but just stare back into him and I saw two soothing sapphire eyes that's been looking or rather has been scrutinizing the depths of me. As if trying to find some answers in which I could only answer.

"Hi little miss can you perform with me on the stage?" He asked and it took me some time to register "I-I b-ut I mean I don't know how to sing" I replied and slapped my self mentally for almost sounding like a lost lamb! God it was embarrassing. I couldn't help but blush. He laugh and it sounded so genuine.

"No I didn't mean you would sing with me, what I mean is for you to…" He paused and neared himself to me "…play the piano." He continued in a whisper. I was shocked because no one except Hotaru knows that I play the piano. It was my one of my secrets.

"How did you know?" I asked and I can sense that he knows I am really questioned on him knowing me playing piano. "I saw you" was his curt reply.

"Mikan…" I heard my friend say. Thanks to her I have now noticed the surroundings. I mentally curse myself for forgetting that this person in front of me is famous and that this very guy, from the very start is the reason why the canteen is so crowded because of a certain reason and that's to sing in front for them today. "Mikan you really are an idiot!" I scolded myself.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy today" I answered abruptly and live the room. I could imagine their faces… It would be shocked, doubtful or even angry! For I know a famous person would have this fanclub. I know, I've been there before and it wasn't easy.

I stopped running and rested on the same old tree that I've been in the last time I've cried, with Hotaru cheering me up. Somehow this tree had a way in making me smile again. It's the one thing in the academy that could sooth me when I cry and it has witnessed every emotion I have been feeling. I sat their reminiscing the not so long past.

It's a memory of a boy. A raven haired lock and crimson eyes, you could stare to those eyes forever. Will it would be the situation thanks to his so dreadful attitude. Yah, he is a jerk and a hard-headed bastard. He would do anything to test your patience. He thinks his cool and everything and this very spot, the sakura tree, is the spot were I blow! Seriously I did. He wouldn't cooperate!

"Ne Natsume what are you doing?" I raise my brow.

"…"

"Natsume are you deaf or something?" I asked now irritated "Didn't you just hear what Misaki-sensei said in class?" I shouted. "We need to make a miniature solar system"

"You go make the project little girl" he said

"What's in "we" Didn't you understand?" I retorted, my temper now is in maximum point… "If Hotaru or Ruka is my partner things would go more smoothly"

"How is he different from me?" He asked now opening his eyes. I somehow felt the negative energy his trying to give me. But I fight it out and answer. I have to because hey I'm the victim here.

"Well, obviously Hotaru is more responsible, more systematic and she kno-"

"You didn't quite understand…" he cut me off "…I said how is HE different from me?" Natsume asked and at that moment as I stare back I doubt what is he feeling… Is it anger? I don't really know. It's a mixture of something else.

"Ruka? " I felt my throat dry "Ruka is a good guy, he isn't hard-headed like you are. He knows what I feel at times, in short he understands me! I can feel his cares when I'm sad and happy when I'm happy. On the other hand YOU…" I stopped to control myself, I know that it isn't right to compare him to Ruka and harsh words will just make the situation worst. I turn my back to live for I don't want to argue anymore but I felt his hand gripping my risk and pulled me down, lose to him.

"What do you think of me?" He asked eagerly. I somehow felt conscious because of his proximity to me. My heart is somehow trying to go out in my chest. I could feel his breaths and it wasn't just that, which makes my heart pumping. It was the way he asked me… he was so serious. What would I answer him?"

"Oh my God it's raining" I stopped reminiscing the past for I felt the rain drops. "Oops godda go" I ran back to my dorm but as I opened the door I felt I hit something in the ground. I picked it up and opened the lights inside my room. I smiled for it was so beautiful… a bunch of white roses packed in a violet and pink wrapper with a red ribbon 2 inches from the tip.

Who could have sent this? I thought for a while. I neared the flower in my face and smelled its sweet sent. Then I thought it must have a letter on it. So I scan the flower gently and there it was. I opened it up and read it. "I hoped you liked it, it's a special flower for a special girl like you. For I wanted to see you genuinely smile. Hope I'm successful."

I pouted for there was no name written. However, the flower did make me smile. I look for a vase and when I found one I place the flower in it. I smiled and whisper my thanks to no one. It's as if I'm talking to a vase. I laugh at the thought but became serious when a notion struck me.

Am I that easy to see through? Is hurt evident in the way I act? Does the sender know my secret? Who else does?

I stop dead. My God help me!

I wanted it to badly be just that.

A secret nothing else!


End file.
